Ratbat and Pigeons
by kai-frost
Summary: Ratbat and pigeons; a lost evolutionary link? Poor Soundwave.


Bunny adopted from Transformers bunny farm at Lj. Here it is: 31. Ratbat: 'Rats with wings? Does that mean I'm a Pigeon?'

Soundwave trudge slowly to the quarter that he shares with his casseticon sparklings. It has been one long joor as a communication officer. Starscream has hatched another harebrained idea to overthrow Megatron and after all the blasting was done and Starscream wheeled out to be taken care of, Megatron has slipped into his ranting mode and Soundwave ended up bearing the result. Then, just as the Decepticon leader was winding down, the resident pranksters decided that it was a good day to pull off something that involve said leader. When the fusion cannon cooled down, guess who is left to be the sounding board for Megatron? Yup, it was yours truly, the seemingly unemotional communication officer. And if you think that disabling your audio is a good idea, Megatron always knows, and admittedly Soundwave is not suicidal enough to anger his leader any further. They did say that third time is the charm and maybe he is about ready to murder some mech this time.

Keying in his chamber's security code, Soundwave was about ready to hit the berth and get himself some well deserved rest. At first glace, everything seems to be fine. Rumble and Frenzy were channel surfing, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak were perched calmly on the berth watching with amusement as Ratbat tried to seemingly stuffed his head into Ravage's oral opening while said robot feline tries his hardest not to accidentally bite his sibling's head off.

Soundwave rebooted his optics several times and when the bizarre scene persists, he finally noticed Ravage's _'help me'_ expression before commanding, "Ratbat: Cease activity." The little cassette stopped what he is doing and looked up to Soundwave with sparkling eyes, as if expecting some kind of praise while Ravage slink away with relief. "Explanation: Needed," Soundwave managed to sound confused.

Before anybody could offer anything, a news feed from the television caught the optics of everyone in the room. It showed Ratbat in a park along with some earth avian species trying to feed on seeds that the park going humans has scattered about.

Soundwave turn around to face Ratbat that seems to look even more pleased with himself. "Explanation: Now!" Soundwave commanded with a hint of exasperation.

It was Rumble who offered the answer, "The little squeaker is trying on his new altmode."

"What altmode?" Ravage piped out from his hiding spot, "Nothing looked new with him."

"Not new altmode, new function for his current altmode," Frenzy corrected. "See, Ratbat there is supposed to be a bat right, as in flying mammal?" everyone nodded, "So, me and Rumble there happens to be watching this channel about bats and how they're essentially rats with wings," he elaborated.

"Oh, oh, oh, then I kind of remembered one more thing that those squishies like to call flying rat," Rumble interjected.

Soundwave started to see where this is all going, "Pigeons," he said quietly. "Then that behaviour in the park..."

"To blend in with other pigeons so nobody suspect anything; might be useful when hiding," Ratbat answered happily.

"That still doesn't explain what you try to do to me!" Ravage exclaimed, still hiding.

"My research shows that cats move birds by biting on the nape of the neck, so I figured that Ravage could move me around easier that way," Ratbat is practically glowing with pride for his foresight.

Soundwave could feel the his processor throbbing painfully as he explained to Ratbat, "First of all, pigeons and bats are not the same thing, and you definitely did not look like a pigeon," he emphasised this by showing everybody pictures of bats and pigeons while pointing out the difference between the two species, "And lastly, Ratbat, you don't even have a neck."

A/N: I find the idea of Ratbat behaving like pigeons hilarious. I am sorry I cannot put the exact sentence into the fic, but I try my best with the idea. I will be very happy if this get some smile out you, reader(s).


End file.
